Vamos a mejorar
by Yuli16
Summary: Todos se habían separado Ikuto ya no le escribía sus padres se habían separado en resumen su vida estaba en ruinas. Tadase un día la ve pero se preoucpa al verla en ese estado y decide ayudarla a mejorar. Es un summary horrible pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hace muchísimo tiempo que quería publicar esta historia pero se que no casi muchos seguidores ya que esta pareja no tiene muchos pero de verdad quería expresarme al ser el primero será cortito y bueno aquí va**

* * *

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Ikuto se fue, Amu ya tenía unos dieciséis años y pronto cumpliría los diecisiete. Ikuto y Amu se comunicaban con cartas al comienzo, pero pronto se fueron alejando, las cartas eran cada vez más escasas y se extinguieron por completo cuando Ikuto le contó en una de ellas que se había logrado enamorar, y que era mejor distanciarse por completo, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última carta. Todos se habían distanciado, solo y de vez en cuando se contactaban Amu y Tadase, había visto que Tadase tenía nuevos amigos en su preparatoria, pero Amu seguía completamente sola en su nueva institución, se sentía despechada ya que sus huevos habían terminado por desaparecer por completo y se sentía perdida con sus ojos vacíos.

Un día Tadase llamó a su teléfono algo preocupado, le dijo que la había cruzado por la calle pero ella no lo vio cuando le sonrío, le llamó porque la encontró triste y quería verla cuanto antes. Las excusas que se inventaba Amu ya no tenían ni sentido por lo que tuvo que rendirse a las malas. Accedió a verlo esa misma tarde pero solo durante un pequeño intervalo de tiempo.

Amu no sabía ya que hacer estaba mega nerviosa hace ya tanto que no veía a Tadase. No sabía que ponerse no se compraba algo bonito desde hace muchísimo tiempo y siempre vestía con lo primero que encontraba, ni se imaginaba como lucía el día en que Tadase la vio. Se decidió por una campera algo descolorida roja y negra junto con una camiseta con mangas cortas de color rojo y unos shorts gastados con sus zapatillas sucias que eran las más nuevas que tenía. No se preocupó de maquillarse y apenas se ocupó de desenredar su enmarañado cabello. Ya le había avisado a su madre que Tadase vendría a saludar por lo que solo restaba esperar.

Pronto llego Tadase, por lo que Amu corrió a la puerta antes que su madre pudiese ir, suspiro y la abrió. Allí estaba Tadase tan perfecto como lo recordaba con su pantalón azul y su camisa color crema, su nerviosismo se desvaneció para dar paso a un sentimiento de impotencia, envidia y tristeza. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan perfecto? Envidiaba su sonrisa, su perfección se sentía impotente ¿Por qué no podría ser como él? La tristeza la abarcaba por completo.

-Buenos días Hinamori-San- No recordaba en que momento había vuelto a llamarla por su apellido pero tampoco importaba

-Ah…Buenos días Hotori- Tampoco recordaba cuando ella le había empezado a llamar por su apellido por lo menos le había quitado el honorífico.

La sonrisa de Tadase se desvaneció rápidamente al ver el estado casi deplorable en el que se encontraba Amu, la vio pálida con los ojos vacíos y ojerosos, con el pelo enredado y ropa desaliñada. Tadase suspiró ¿Qué le podría haber sucedido a Amu para estar en ese estado?

-¿Quieres subir a mi cuarto?-Pregunto Amu señalando el interior de la casa

-Me encantaría- Amu guió a Tadase a su cuarto, se sentaron enfrentados en su cama tal como habían hecho el día hace mucho tiempo en el que Tadase se le había confesado.

La miró a los ojos y le levantó el mentón para observarla mejor, Amu se dejó hacer y fijó su vista vacía en un punto fijo. Tadase se preguntaba cómo pudo ser capaz de dejarla así, debió haber prestado un poco más de atención a su alrededor y ver lo que le sucedía a Amu antes

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te sucedió?- Pregunto Tadase aún sin dejar de tomarla del mentón

-Nada, estoy perfecta, es solo tu imaginación- Dijo Amu soltándose de su agarre

-Que mentirosa, vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Amu le miro con frialdad esto sorprendió a Tadase ¿Es que le había hecho algo? Esa mirada le decía que no podía confiar en el- No creo que haya sido algo tan grave, puedes contármelo.- Dijo tratando de alivianar su carga.

Eso había colmado la paciencia de Amu ¿Y este príncipe que se creía? Pensaba Amu mientras apretaba el puño ya que le ardía la palma de la mano, pues había abofeteado a Tadase, Amu se paró enfrente de él y lo miro desde arriba.

-No todos tenemos una vida perfecta chico príncipe, y no vas a venir luego de meses y meses a juzgar el tamaño de mis problemas.- Tadase ni se sorprendió de su reacción tampoco sintió el dolor del golpe y también se levantó

-Pues nunca lo sabré si no me lo cuentas, tu no eras así, algo tuvo que haberte pasado y quiero ayudarte sé que nos distanciamos pero por favor debes decirme, no puedes esperar que te vea de esta forma y simplemente que pueda soportarlo déjame ayudarte, puedes apoyarte en mi-

El muro construido por Amu se rompió al escuchar las palabras de Tadase y su rostro se fue transformando, volviendo la vida a sus ojos llenándose de tristeza, cientos de lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos y por eso cuando Tadase abrió los brazos fue directa a ellos. Literalmente Tadase la estaba sosteniendo pues las piernas de Amu ya no lograban soportar su peso. Amu no lograba comprender del todo la bondad de Tadase como alguien podría ser así. Mantuvieron esa pose durante un tiempo, hasta que Amu logró calmarse del todo.

-Vamos a arreglarte un poco- Dijo sonriéndole Tadase

La guío hasta una silla frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una pared, tomó un peine y comenzó a cepillar suave y delicadamente el enredado cabello de Amu.

-¿Puedo…de verdad puedo contarte?- dijo mirándolo por el espejo

-Claro que sí, ya te dije que puedes confiar en mi- Dijo sonriéndole al espejo.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí va el primer capítulo, será mi primer fanfic largo y como ven es bastante serio pero todo mejorará como estoy en vacaciones es probable que la termine pronto tendrá muchos cápitulos por lo menos más de 10 por favor díganme si les gustó y dejen reviews! Ah me olvidaba es probable que también haga pronto de otro anime o de vocaloid si tienen alguna sugerencia soy toda oídos (o toda ojos jajajja) bye**


	2. Chapter 2

DEBEN LEER ESTO! Primero que nada quiero pedir unas disculpas no saben lo mucho que me apena! Lamento confundirlas pues este es un fanfic Tadamu y el comienzo y el review no ayudó mucho lo lamento soy pésima pero las compensaré, todas deben decirme una pareja de anime que les guste y sin falta ni retrasos les haré un one-shot de la pareja que más deseen lamento mucho el mal entendido precisamente sé que a pocas les gusta el Tadamu pero era más que nada un fanfic para mí misma e incluso preferiría que Amu se quedara con Ikuto de esa manera podría fingir que me quedo con Tadase lo sé, es infantil jajajaja de todas maneras lo siento muchísimo.

Amu suspiró no era muy fácil empezar a decir estos sentimientos que tanto la habían apresado y por tanto tiempo

-Recuerdas que luego pasar a la secundaria todos comenzamos a distanciarnos-comenzó Amu- Pues comencé a sentirme algo solitaria, mi institución no era como yo lo imaginé todos se conocían entre sí y yo estaba sola- continuó con un suspiro- En ese momento aún estaba confusa por Ikuto y solía cartearme con él, pero comenzamos a enviarnos cartas menos frecuentemente debido a mis estudios y sus giras, al mismo tiempo mis padres estaban comenzando a discutir y no entendía la razón, los escuchaba decir cosas como ¨la institución¨ y ¨las cuentas¨ y mi nombre todo el tiempo, mi padre comenzó a dormir en el sillón y lo inevitable sucedió, mis padres se separaron, con una discusión muy fea mi padre se fue con mi hermana y yo con mi madre- Tadase acabó de cepillar su cabello y ahora la miraba seria y preocupadamente por el espejo de pie mientras sostenía con ambas manos sus hombros- Cuando pensé que era lo peor, Ikuto decidió perder contacto por completo ya que había logrado enamorarse obviamente accedí no quería ser una molestia por lo que tampoco le dije lo de mis padres, y yo seguía aquí sola, no lo noté pero mis huevos chara desaparecieron cuando los busqué ya no estaban, mi madre suele aislarse pero pretende que todo está bien cuando sé que mi educación le está costando horrores, por eso doy lo mejor con mis estudios. De apoco comencé a perder mi apetito, mis ganas de sonreír, de socializar, no tengo nada ni a nadie, solo un futuro incierto al cual me empeño en avanzar- Dijo observando vacíamente el espejo.

-Ay Amu-suspiró Tadase- Has pasado por mucho- Dijo mientras la abrazaba desde atrás de la silla

-No quiero que me tengas lástima- Dijo Amu mientras intentó soltar su agarre, pero este solo lo afirmó

-No te preocupes, no es eso lo que siento por ti- De hecho Tadase sentía una mezcla de necesidad de ayudarla y protejerla no podía creer que había dejado que esto sucediera, ella parecía quebrada pero por suerte parecía no haberse roto por completo y el definitivamente, quería ayudar a repararla.-Por favor déjame ayudarte, quiero estar contigo siempre hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad por eso por favor ¡Déjame volver a ser tu amigo!-suplicó Tadase

Amu se sorprendió pero de todos modos era de esperarse del príncipe el siempre había sido muy considerado, pero ella no pensaba aumentar demasiado sus propias esperanzas después de todo ella se había rendido hace muchísimo tiempo

-Puedes intentarlo, haz lo que quieras

-Muchísimas gracias voy a ayudarte, vamos a mejorar, juntos-Dijo un esperanzado Tadase el no toleraría dejar que Amu se volviera de esta manera

Luego de eso Tadase se marchó a su casa dejando a una pensativa Amu. Sería algo raro volver a pasar tiempo juntos, debería acortar sus horas de sueño por la tarde y sus horas de estudio, aún se sentía recelosa por la perfección de Tadase, la hacía sentir tan inferior no le gustaba para nada pero su pasado evitaba que no pudiera confiar en él. Mañana sería Lunes tendría que ir a esa endemoniada institución de nuevo con su estúpida gente, había quedado con Tadase para verse luego de las clases él la pasaría a buscar a la puerta de la institución. Amu se dió una ducha y se cepillo desordenadamente su cabello pero se sorprendió al sentir que estaba casi por completo desenredado y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar las manos de Tadase en sus cabellos, se lo termino de cepillar, se secó el cabello y se fue a dormir queriendo que no llegase el mañana en la institución y al mismo tiempo esperando un poquito dentro de su corazón el encontrarse con Tadase al día siguiente.

En la mañana Amu desayuno, saludo a la sonrisa falsa de su madre con otra igual, y se dirigió al instituto o al ¨infierno¨ como ella le llamaba aunque sabía que nada debía ser peor que el infierno. En las clases obviamente estuvo sola podía escuchar los rumores de la chica depresiva rondando, aunque eran menos de los que eran al principio, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso pero no podía evitar que la lastimasen aunque sea un poco, recordaba cuando los rumores que rondaban en labios de otros acerca de ella eran completamente opuestos a estos y no del todo malos. Las clases fueron bien, a pesar de todo ella tenía unas excelentes calificaciones a pesar de todo, ella se aferraba al estudio porque era el único vistazo que podía tener acerca de su incierto futuro.

A la salida notó que corrían rumores acerca de un chico rubio súper lindo de la secundaría solo para chicos que estaba en la puerta de ñ4la institución. Ella adivinó correctamente que se trataba de Tadase. Estaba concentrada pensando en que debía decirle que la próxima se encontrarían en un lugar más lejano cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo.

-Depresiva! Hazme la tarea de Matemáticas- Amu estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas y comenzaban a molestarle, unas simples palabras eran suficiente con las chicas, con los chicos tal vez un golpe, pero había cierto chico que la intimidaba lo suficiente como para no hacer nada al respecto y terminar haciéndole la tarea.

-Suéltame!- Dijo soltándose de su agarre y dirigiéndose hacia el portón, ya casi estaba allí cuando el chico volvió a tomarla del brazo

-¿No me escuchaste bien? Anti te dije que me hicieras la ta-

-Dijo que la soltaras!- Dijo un furioso Tadase que había interrumpido la frase del chico y se había colocado frente a Amu.

Amu notó lo mucho que Tadase había crecido estaba más alto y más ancho era más masculino que antes, no se parecía tanto a una chica era casi una cabeza más alto que ella. El chico sorprendido por la aparición del príncipe no pudo hacer mucho

-Tsk ya que le pediré a otro que lo haga- Y se alejó corriendo

-No deberías dejar que te hagan eso- Advirtió Tadase volviéndose a ella

-No sucede todos los días, siempre puedo defenderme pero no… nunca pude del muchas gracias

-No hay de que, me daba miedo que me golpeara ya sabes podría defenderme y devolvérsela, pero no me gusta hacer eso, bueno deberíamos irnos, ¿vamos?

-Vamos

Bueno eso fue todo disculpen si hay muchos errores y también por no actualizar no estuve con muchos animos lo siento por favor déjenme reviews! Con críticas con lo que sea y no olviden un día todos los de la comunidad fanfiction vamos a conquistar el mundo!


End file.
